QuakeWorld
QuakeWorld is an official Multiplayer source port made by id Software for Quake that was released in December of 1996 and updates the multiplayer source code. As major changes were made to the engine the programmer, John Carmack, decided to separate the two engines so that neither interfered with the other's code (which could possibly otherwise cause conflict with the Single Player game). Single Player or Cooperative games are not supported by this source port. While John Carmack had plans to bring back support, it was never completed and therefore only used for Multiplayer purposes. There are two programs that must be downloaded individually, one for the client and one for the server. The server program initializes a server upon startup, allowing for a quick and automatic setup for a dedicated server running Introduction. The administrator may type commands into this program to change maps or otherwise manage the server. Other players may enter the server at any time if they are running the client program. The player starts the game on the console and may type the command "Connect" with the value referring to an IP Address (which is given to them either by having it given to them by the administrator or from an online server list) to enter the game. As this is the actual gameplay portion of the source port, this will be the one addressed when referring to differences from this engine to WinQuake or GLQuake. Though the original executables were written for DOS, they were kept up to date with the WinQuake source port and therefore the final release 2.33-005 can be seen as a derivative of that engine. However, an alternative source port exists that is a derivative of the GLQuake engine that makes the same changes. This latter engine is referred to as GLQuakeWorld. Changes to WinQuake/GLQuake * Version History 2.33-005 * Added cvar v_contentblend which allows disabling of the blend color in liquids, this works in GL as well (so GL users can control liquid blends independently of polyblend). * GL version: added -no8bit command line parameter to disable 8bit textures. This can improve submip visual quality. * Fixed new mouse handling bug to let go of mouse cursour when alt-tabbing and the console wasn't down. * Some internal fixes to make cheating a bit harder. * Out of band disconnect (0x02) packet is now ignored. 2.33-001 * Bug where 2.33 players would get 'stuck' after about fifteen minutes of play corrected. * New version system in that interim test releases now have build numbers. This release is 2.33-0001, the next test release will probably be 2.33-0002 or higher. 2.33 * Bug where client would crash during a level change if a skin name longer than 16 characters on the server has been fixed. * The client now ignores foreign connection requests while connected to a server. * A foreign message packet with C-style format strings no longer cause a client crash. * Large packets sent to the client could cause it to exit with a fatal error. * Timing issues with later versions of Windows 95 and Windows 98 that would cause clients to mistime their frame times and result in a player that could run faster/slower on a server has been changed and fixed. * When the client is running in a window, going to the menu or the console automatically frees up the mouse cursor. * Server now unpauses when all clients disconnect. * A possible server crash with large userinfo data has been fixed * A minor buffering error in network data was fixed Downloads * From Gamefront Category:Quake source ports